clashofthedragonsfandomcom-20200214-history
State of the Game Update: 9/27/11
State of the Game Update: 9/27/11 So Clash has been live for about 3 months now, its probably time for a State of the Game post. Where we have been As those of you that have been around since launch probably know, its been a busy three months! Our focus so far has been bug fixes and there has been a ton of them. But we have also added new features over this period, things like Equipment, Daily Rewards and Drafting. The game and player base has been growing well and our community here on the forums has become more and more active, which is awesome to see. Where we are now At this point our focus is still on fixing bugs and explaining game mechanics better, some of the bugs we are getting in at this point have to do with players understanding (and really us explaining) what is actually going on. Recently we have rolled out the new Daily Rewards feature and continue to update Drafting to provide the best game play experience possible. Right now we are in a small state of flux, which leads me to the next section. Where we are headed This is exciting part. We have big plans in motion for Clash, but we dont want to put the cart before the horse. As previously announced we have added Trinity to the design team and her focus is going to be on Clash. She has a strong background in CCGs and RPGs, especially Dawn and Suns. We have also hired a new Community Manager whose sole focus for now will be Clash, Lena and the rest of the dev team will still be around to help and answer questions though. These two additions to the team will be great for Clash, it will help us develop new and exciting features and also stay in close contact with our community. Along those lines we are also likely going to be rolling out a Player Council, similar to the one recently announced for Dawn of the Dragons. There will be some changes to better fit this game and community, but at a high level it will work the same. This isnt happening right away, but its something we think we will get a lot of value out of. Beyond all of that we still have a lot of feature updates planned. Some of thing things have already been teased in one way or another, stuff like Guilds, Encounters, Achievements, etc. We are also working on the mobile version of Clash for iOS, but that likely wont be ready till Q1 of next year some time. A playable version of the game on ClashoftheDragons.com should also be available in the not too distant future, which will bring with it more diverse payment options. We also have a second set of cards that are in the early stages of development, they bring with them new mechanics that should add a lot of diversity to the game. We are very excited and optimistic about the future of Clash, we think it is a very special game with tons of potential. As always we greatly value your feedback and involvement in the community, please let us know if you have any questions, comments or concerns. Category:State of the Game